Die and Rise
by Transfan1623
Summary: Humans like to think they're the supreme species on Earth. But maybe that's not true. I know I'm supreme to humans. Even if I am doomed. But maybe that's not true either. Maybe the inevitable can be prevented. Cover image is not mine.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This applies for the entire story. I do not own Transformers or anything else other than my OCs and plot.

Prologue

Humans like to think they're the supreme species on Earth. Intelligence, strength, just overall supreme. Better than the animals. I wish they knew that they weren't. You see, I'm a species that's supreme to humans. I'm the only one but not the last one. I know what you thinking, reproduction blah blah blah. The thing is, I'm a Phoenix. Not the giant fire-breathing bird, I'm a person, that's looks like a person. I control fire to a certain extent but I wasn't put here to cause forest fires. No, I'm here to help solve the world's problems. You know the second nuclear bomb that hit Japan and ended World War II? That wasn't a bomb. That was me making a very bad mistake.

My name is Phoenix of course but to blend in better I assumed the name of Makenna Detris. Makenna means "born of fire", fitting right? It sounded better than Phoenix in my opinion. I have curly red hair and light brown eyes. Sometimes I wonder if all Phoenixes looked the same.

I've been alive for 499 years but I was going to die. Soon. Phoenixes live for 500 years and I only have 10 months left before I die and another Phoenix takes my place. I knew it was soon because my power plummeted and I started to feel weak.

I didn't care about dying. Why should I when someone else is going to continue my work? I felt that way until one day in Mission City.


	2. Day Gone Downhill

Chapter 1

I walked along the streets of Mission City. While most people were complaining about the unbearable heat, I was basking in the Sun's rays. Warmth had never bothered me and when I take into consideration what other people say about heat, I feel lucky. I was also getting some wierd looks for wearing jeans in this weather.

It was nice to be out of the chilly school I worked at teaching history. I checked my phone for the time. I needed to get home.

I sighed. When I got home, I was going to break up with my boyfriend. He didn't need someone that was going to die in 10 months. I wonder what the new Phoenix was going to look like? I'll never know.

I knew something was up when people started running and screaming. Then, I rounded the corner and I saw why.

I giant robot thing stood there in the street. I ducked behind the corner and thought about my options. I kinda wanted to live out the rest of my 10 months but I didn't want to do nothing. Then it started shooting at stuff. Help people it is then. The help instinct was to strong.

I ran into the street. "Hey!" That gots it's attention. "Over here!" It's demonic red eyes looked at me. It raised it's arm to shoot at me but another robot tackled it. A small silver one.

I ran out of street after they started to move my way. The spot in the street I was standing on just a moment ago was now cracked pavement. I ducked and covered my head when shrapnel started to fly around me. Rock scraped my skin but then, the sounds of a struggle ceased.

I slowly raised my head. The silver robot had been joined by a big black one and they were pointing at me. Speaking in a clicking language.

I stood up from my hunched position. My bag was about a yard away. Charred from a shot that hit close by. Poor bag, it served me well.

Big black bot (yay alliteration!) was walking away when I looked back at them. Evil robot's carcass laid nearby.

A plane flew low through the city. The silver one grabbed me, folded down into a car, and I landed in the front seat.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled to the car.

"I'm tryin to get you somewhere safe. What were ya thinking yellin at a Con?" It asked me back. So they can talk English.

"It was shooting at people.I had to do something!"

"That's why everyone else ran. I'm Jazz by the way."

I felt silence was the best thing for me to say at that moment. Next thing I knew I was flying through the air. And all things that go up must come down. I tried to stop falling, but I couldn't and landed rather ungracefully on the hard ground.

When I looked up the silver robot was fighting a considerably larger opponent. He was evading well until he was ripped apart. Seeing what this thing could do I ran to the buildings and hoped to not be noticed.

A/N: I feel terrible for killing Jazz. I've always been such a pro-Jazz person but I've got future stuff planned.

I know I changed the Mission City action a bit. I didn't want it to happen exactly like the movie.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are going to be here at some point.


	3. Comatose

A/N: Wow, I meant to update this last week. Guitar hero is _extremely_ addictive.

This story isn't going to be revolving around the Allspark. That idea is used so much I want to do something different. Besides, other authors could pull it off better than I could anyway.

Sorry if I get anyone out of character. I usually write G1 and this is my first time writing something like this.

Chapter 2

I tried to squish myself up against the buildings. I didn't want that that thing seeing me. If it ripped apart the silver robot, Jazz, I didn't want to think about what it could do to me.

It walked past me and went down the street. I ran back to Jazz.

I wasn't an expert on robotics but it didn't look good. He was ripped in half, surrounded by a growing pool of a blue liquid. Wires and cables hanging out completed the grotesque scene. I didn't know this Jazz but he seemed okay and I hated to see anyone die. Especially someone who tried to do the right thing.

I tore myself away from the scene and looked around. I heard the sounds a fight nearby but still not in sight. The battle seemed to have migrated farther away. I ran down the street and went around a corner.

Two giant robots were fighting each other. Banging into buildings and shooting at each other. A frightening sight. I ducked back behind the corner.

The robots talked to each other in a muted dialogue that I was to far away to hear. I mustered the courage to peek around the building again. But this time I didn't see what I saw before. This time I saw a boy reaching up to the big silver one holding a wierd cube in his hands. The cube dissolved into the chest of the robot. Then, it dropped down, clearly dead.

I quickly ran back to Jazz. Still in the same place and same mess. I climbed on his chest, minding the blue liquid, and searched for any sign of life. Idiot me didn't do this sooner. Idiot me also thought there was a chance that he ws still alive.

I looked through the cracks in his chest (wierd statement) and saw a very dim, blue light. Then, a yellow robot walked up to me or maybe Jazz. I was still sitting on him. This day is full of wierd things to say.

"Hey! Mister Roboto! Your friend is leaking." He started to look at Jazz. "I think he may or may not be alive." I say stupid things when in a crisis.

"He's dead." He said.

"But what's the blue light?" I asked.

He looked at me as if just noticing I was there. And then looked confused on why I was there. "Blue light?"

"Yeah. There's a dim blue light in his chest. Look." I pointed to it.

"That's his spark. That shouldn't be possible." He gently pried open the metal to reveal a the spark. Whatever a spark is. A light blue orb sat in a formerly circular casing. "It seems to be dormant in a way. Very peculiar."

"Dormant?" I questioned.

"Yes. Like he's in a, for lack of better term, coma. The spark needs to be removed or he'll offline. Though I don't know if he'll recover."

Well, that sounds painful. I clambored down and onto the ground. Didn't want to be in the way, after all. I felt like a dwarf compared to these robots.

Some others came over. The boy with the cube was with them.

"Ratchet, what is Jazz's condition?" A blue and red robot asked. He basically had an aura of leadership around him.

"Comatose. How, I don't know." The one apparently called Ratchet asnswered as he put the orb in a jar-type thing.

"Jazz was always a fighter." A black one said.

"He helped me." I muttered. Even though I was quiet they still heard me.

"And who are you?" The leader asked me.


	4. Loose Ends

Chapter 3

You know that feeling of doom when you something bad? I don't know why I would get that feeling but it probably has something to do with the fact I'm surrounded by beings that could crush me if they stepped wrong. And the question I was asked made it sound like I wasn't supposed to be there.

"My name is Makenna Detris. Detris has an 's' at the end but it's silent." I straightened my back and lifted my chin as I said this. It was my feeble attempt to look bigger. They did not look impressed. But the leader bent down to my level.

"My designation is Optimus Prime. I am curious as to why you didn't run away." Yep, he's a leader. He's got two first names and the second one is Prime.

"I don't like to see people hurt and, um, Jazz helped me." I said.

A team of people ran up to us.

"Lennox I believe she needs to be taken in for questioning." He pointed at me.

"Yeah, we probably can't pass this off as a gas leak to her." He replied.

"Hell no you can't! And I stop talking about me like I'm not here." I said.

Lennox turned to me. "We need to to talk to you. Please cooperate."

"Fine. I'll go on one condition." He looked so desperate.

"What is your condition?" Optimus Prime asked me.

"I want my stuff from my apartment, if it still exists, and I want you to break up with my boyfriend for me."

"Isn't that two conditions?" The soldier asked.

"I said it all in a single sentence, it's one condition."

"Alright, a van should be coming soon to pick us up." The robots transformed into cars. It was weird but also made sense.

A few minutes later a van pulled up and I along with the other people got in. Except the boy and what I'm assuming was his girlfriend. I told them where my house was and soon we were there. The robot cars followed us the entire way. Luckily the building was in a safe zone that didn't get destroyed.

"Wait here. We'll be back in a minute." Two soldiers got out of the van. I ducked down to avoid being seen but couldn't resist the urge to peek out.

At first it seemed like a friendly conversation. Then, my boyfriend stormed out of the building. I hated to do that to him but I didn't want to do it myself. It would've hurt too much. They went inside and were out about ten minutes later.

"We got your clothes and some other stuff you might need." Lennox said when they got back in the van.

"Thank you." I couldn't say much. I was still sad from the whole breaking up incident. "Where are we going?"

"A old base not far from here. It should have what the Autobots need."

"Is that what they're called? Autobots?"

"Yeah, their leader is Optimus Prime. The medic is Ratchet, Ironhide is the weapons specialist, Bumblebee is the scout, and Jazz is the one that died." Well he put that bluntly.

"Jazz isn't dead. He's just in a coma."

"Well, you'll get to know them better later."

How long am I staying at the base? It's just an interrogation. Oh, it's an interrogation. Well, I've got nothing better to do.

A/N: I hate myself. I had a better draft of this halfway wrote out but it got deleted. I'm not proud of this chapter and I am sorry for my mistake. It would be better if I wasn't so pissed off at myself. I might go back and change parts of it but for now this is what you get.


	5. Interrogation and Test

Chapter 4

Even though I was told that the base wasn't far away, I still fell asleep. I guess the day's events finally caught up with me. The scary part was my dreams were nothing. I usually dream really weird stuff, like insane asylum weird but this time it was just a void of nothing. A sign my death is soon or tired brain? I'm not sure.

Anyway I was woke up when we arrived much to their displeasure. Waking me up isn't a safe thing to do, I slapped Lennox. Of course I apologized afterwards. I was directed towards a room and now I'm waiting in a chair. They're taking their sweet time to come talk to me. It was frustrating. But they did eventually come.

"Alright, Makenna we're just going to ask you some basic questions but first fill out this form." An official looking person said to me. I was handed a clipboard with a form on it and a pen.

I was confused by the question. "What species am I?"

"With the arrival of the Cybertronians it is now required." So that's also what the robots are called?

"Ok, what if I'm not human or Cybertronian?" This is me missing the filter between brain and mouth.

"I'm not sure if I understand."

"Well I'm actually a Phoenix." Damn me and my standard for truth.

"Really?" He doubted me!

"Yes I am. I'll take a DNA test if you want."

"Fill out the rest of the form first." He still don't believe me.

Name was easy. Age and birthday was a bit harder to explain. But the other stuff wasn't difficult. Once completed I handed it back to him.

"Tell us what happened in Mission City ftom your point of view. Do not leave out any major details."

"Well, I was walking home from work and then I saw a giant robot attacking everything. I tried to distract it but then Jazz saved me. I was set down and then he got torn apart. I ran to him, I thought he was dead so I ran up the street. I saw this boy witb a cube killing one of robots. I ran back to Jazz and I met everyone else." I tried summing everything up but it was kinda hard.

"Do you believe that the robots are real?"

I blocked the sarcastic comment from coming out. "Yes I do. It's near impossible for me not to."

"I see. You wanted a DNA test right?"

"I'll take one if you'll believe me. I don't like being doubted."

He sighed. "Follow me." He stood up and motioned for me to do the same. I did.

I followed him through the large halls until we arrived at a door. Inside was a laboratory and another person that looked like a doctor.

"Our guest wants a DNA test to prove to us she's not human." The official person said to the doctor.

"Really? She looks like a normal person to me."

"She claims to not be. Just do the test." After saying that he walked out.

The doctor turned his attention to me. "Sit in that chair please." I sat in the chair that was pointed to. "I'm going to take a blood sample."

I flinched some when the needle pricked me. I've always hated needles. It makes me feel lucky I never had to get vaccines. But eventually it was over.

"This is going to take a few hours to process. I'll call Major Lennox to come here and pick you up."

I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake. But what's the worst that could happen?

A/N: I hope I got the DNA test right. I'm not to familiar with how one works.


	6. Proving The Truth

Chapter 5

Major Lennox came to the lab and picked me up. I was taken to the cafeteria while the test was processing.

I picked at what looked like mashed potatoes on my tray, but I'm not sure. I'm not even sure it was real food. The soldiers was eating it though. I was sitting at a table surrounded by soldiers.

"You're not eating?" One of them asked. Epps maybe?

"It doesn't look eatable." I answered.

The soldiers laughed. "You can eat it but it doesn't taste the best."

"Good to know." Maybe I won't be here long enough to have to deal with another meal.

I looked around the cafeteria. It was kinda plain and drab. It wasn't big enough for the Autobots to come in.

"Makenna, could you come with us?" I looked behind to see the person talking to me. Another government official.

"Yeah." I pushed the tray away when I stood up.

I followed the person out of the cafeteria and into the huge halls. We ended up at another interrogation room.

"So do you need to talk about something?" I asked.

"Your test results came in-"

"Wait!" I held up my hand. "Before you continue, I just want to say that I told you so. You may continue."

"Ok, um, the results came back saying that you're not human. Close but not quite. Care to explain?"

My DNA is close to a human's? Never knew that before. "I believe I told someone something like this already. But I'll say it once again. I'm a Phoenix."

He sighed. "Phoenixes are mythical fiery birds." He spoke to me like I was dumb.

"I know what the myths are, I'm not an idiot."

"Says the person claiming to be a Phoenix."

"I can prove it. I can tell you everything you need to know." I've worked with the government before but all the people that knew about it died. Now nobody knows, well nobody believes me.

"Then start talking."

"Ok. It started about 500 years ago. The Phoenix before me died and I was born. My sole purpose in life was to protect people and do my best to retain peace. The myths were made when past Phoenixes exposed themselves. Over the years they were written off as just myths. Anyway, I was born and I did my job. I helped end wars, create treaties, and overall help people. I caused the first explosion in Japan that helped end the war. Afterwards I realized it was wrong but a lot more people could've died. Recently I've settled into a more normal lifestyle, well, until this happened."

After all of that I was still getting the look. That look that was basically asking me if I was retarded. I layed my hand on the table and willed it to heat up. I could barely do it. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

When I opened my eyes again, there was a nice size molten handprint in the table. Dripping liquid metal from the bottom and falling onto the concrete floor actually. I was gasping trying to catch my breath again. My hair was stuck to my face from the sweat made from my exertion.

The official was on the other side of the room watching with wide eyes. His chair was knocked over in his haste to get away.

"Believe me now?"

All he could do was nod.

* * *

><p>AN: I've been considering making this a Jazz/OC but I can't decide. That's why I need your opinion! Tell me if Jazz/OC would be a good idea for this story and if you would read it. I would make a poll but I think this might be simpler.


	7. Mild Freedom

Chapter 6

I watched as the person looked at me from the other side of the room. He watched me like you would a wild animal. Terrified and expecting it to attack at any moment.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to sooth him.

He grabbed his radio from his side and spoke into it. "I need someone to come retrieve the girl. She's extremely dangerous, I suggest keeping her somewhere isolated for observation. If let go she could hurt a lot people."

"Really, I'm not going to do anything."

"You just melted a hole through the table!" He argued. When he said that, he walked closer to the table and pointed at it.

"Well I tried to tell you but you didn't believe me. What else was I supposed to do?"

A person entered before I got an answer. "What did the girl do?" He asked.

The official I had been arguing with turned away from me to talk to the person that just entered the room. "That's what she did. With her hand." He pointed to the table.

"Holy shit. Are you sure she done that?"

"Why would I lie about this?"

"Point taken. Where do you want me to take her?"

"I gave you a suggestion but take her anywhere while I talk to the others in charge."

"Alright." The official went out of the room, probably to talk about me with other people. "That's so cool." He was looking at the table. "Come on."

I stood up from the chair and walked out the room with the person.

I didn't know where they were taking or what woukd happen. All I knew was that it probably wasn't going to be good. Now with that mindset, imagine my suprise when we walked into a room and I was handed a Wii controller.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"You, are going to play Just Dance. Might as well have fun, right?"

"Sure but I can't dance."

"You just follow the moves on the screen. But you are playing against Bumblebee, so good luck."

I guess Bumblebee was good at dancing.

A/N: I still need opinions about whether to make this Jazz/OC or not. There's no poll but if you want your opinion heard, leave it a review.

Sorry for the shortness but in the next chapter we find out if Makenna gets her ass handed to her by Bumblebee or not.


End file.
